edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Block Party (Comic)
Cartoon Network Block Party is an ongoing series of anthology comic books published by DC Comics featuring Cartoon Network's programming. It featured many different Cartoon Network cartoons in their own comic adventures. The comic was previously known as "Cartoon Network Presents," "Cartoon Network Starring" and "Cartoon Cartoons." It was in the Cartoon Cartoons #1 that the Eds made their first comic appearance. Cartoon Cartoons Last Nail in the Edhouse The first story of issue #1 was the first Ed, Edd n Eddy comic story, called "Last Nail in the Edhouse." The story begins with the Eds who were almost done with Club Ed when Edd found that there is one board that supports the whole clubhouse is missing. They search for wood everywhere, only to find that there is no wood left in the Cul-de-Sac, even the fence boards, and the only wood left is being used by Rolf as litter for his chickens. Eddy soon remembers that Plank is wood and goes to Jonny 2x4 and convinces to give him over. When Jonny is not willing to give Plank up, Eddy tricks Jonny into thinking Plank has a secret admirer and that the board should meet "it" at the old oak tree where the unfinished club is. The Eds then hide Plank in the treehouse, only for the floor, and the whole treehouse collapse, giving Plank a whole pile of secret admirers. Half Bak-Ed In the second issue, Eddy comes up with a new scam making baked goods and selling them to the Kids. They go to Edd's House where they instantly start making a mess. Eddy soon starts to stretch the recipe. When Ed starts to beat the dough (with a crowbar), Ed and Eddy get engulfed in a blob of cookie dough. Edd tries to free them with no success and gets himself stuck too. He then suggests they eat their way out. They are seen later stuffed and round only for the Kanker Sisters to come, in search of jawbreakers, and mistake the Eds as such. Sci-Ed Show The Eds try to set up a sideshow to make money. Eds On Wheels The story begins with Ed and Edd throwing rocks into the sewer when Eddy comes up to tell them about Kevin's skateboarding contest with 1 dollar as the reward. Edd then teaches Ed how to skate so he can enter. Eddy finds out that they need to pay 25¢ to enter, so he makes a deal with Kevin so if Ed enters for free and wins, they split the prize 50/50 and Kevin agrees. After Ed hurt his ankle Edd has to participate instead. He doesn't start skateboarding so Kevin chases them. Ed and Eddy get on Edd's board and they continue to flee because of Eddy's allergies to bruises. Secret Ed-Mirer Ed, Edd n Eddy get a love letter--and none of them wants it! In Over His Ed The Eds' moneymaking schemes end up making a huge muddy mess. Water-Ed Down The Eds build the "Worlds Coolest Water Slide" to beat the heat, which ends up flooding the Cul-de-Sac. Another Ed Down the Drain Ed, Edd n Eddy hunt gators in the sewer. Nod Your Ed Ed creates a new dance by putting a bee-hive in his pants. Luck O'the Ed When Eddy rubs Kevin's head mistaking it for a bowling ball and finds a quarter, the Eds try to recreate the circumstances that led to the luck of finding it in the first place. Where No Ed Has Gone Before Ed, Edd and Eddy think they have found an alien spaceship crashed in the woods. The aliens inside turn out to be the the Kanker Sisters. Ed Rush The Eds believe that Rolf's goat Victor has discovered gold in the Creek. Cartoon Network Block Party Mowin' In The Wind Ed, Edd and Eddy mow the neighbors grass. Super Eds! Ed, Edd and Eddy pretend they are super-heroes. The Garden of Ed The Eds construct a gazebo in Jimmy's garden. By The Numbers Eddy takes Ed's monobrow to make a theme amusement park. Sugar, Spice & Ed Ed, Edd, and Eddy dress up as girls thinking they will get presents from the boys. A Spoonful of Ed Ed's teeth are being checked by Edd because Ed hasn't brushed his teeth. A Load of Ed An accident puts Ed, then the other two, in full body casts, ruining their summer plans. Retire Ed Eddy has had it with scams and retires. Ed and Edd then try to trick him back into "real life". Enchant-Ed-Land The Eds play a game of Lizards and Wizards. Look, But Don't Ed Edd makes a machine to stop people invading his personal space. Dive! Dive! Ed The Eds build a submarine out of cardboard boxes and charge money for rides in it. A Tree Grows in Ed Eddy decides to use a jawbreaker tree for his latest scam. Green Eds and Ham The Eds disguise themselves as Martians to terrorize the the Cul-de-Sac. An Ed For an Ed Edd cleans up Ed's room but his work goes unappreciated. Spare Ed The Eds scheme to get a wooden leg, and imagine what they will be able to do with it. Where is My Ed? The comic begins with Eddy thinking of a new scam along with Ed and Edd who are sitting on the curb. Edd attempts to say his plan, but Eddy tells him not to. Eddy then notices that Ed has seen something "shiny" and is walking over to see it. The other Eds follow him, where the "shiny" thing is revealed to be a shiny pink clam is that is being washed by Rolf. Ed watches him clean the clam, but then when Rolf says he has to wash the clam's mouth with soap, Ed vows to save "her." Ed jumps over the bush him and the other Eds are spying on Rolf from and takes the clam. The other Eds and Ed begin running away and Rolf begins to chase them. At one point, Rolf tries to jump on Ed, but Ed avoids it causing the clam to slip out of his hands! Edd attempts to catch it, but fails. Rolf then tries to catch it, but Ed manages to catch it and run over to an unknown garage saying "Finally, We can be alone." Rolf then appears and says that only two people will leave the garage. Edd and Eddy try to reason with Ed to give back the clam. Ed finally decides to return it to Rolf and then kisses it, vowing he will never forget the clam. But then the clam opens it mouth and closes it on Ed's head! Edd then starts making plans to use science to grow Ed a new head. Eddy then suggests they crack it with a hammer. Ed then opens the clam and tells them not to and that "she's" had a tough day. Edd and Eddy become confused about Ed didn't get decapitated by the clam. Ed then says he did a "fake-out" by stuffing his head into his shirt. Eddy then gets very mad. The clam then begins rattling. Then a bunch of pearls begin spewing out of the clam's mouth with Ed thinking that the Clam is blowing kisses and is giving him "tough love." Eddy then thinks they're marbles and finally comes up with a new scam. The comic ends. Cartoon Network Block Party - Get Down! Cartoon Network Block Party! Get Down! is a comic published by DC Comics and one of Cartoon Network's Block Party comic series. The comic featured some of Cartoon Network classic toons such as Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Dexter's Laboratory, and Codename: Kids Next Door, in their own adventures. Ed, Edd n Eddy also featured in that comic. It was published in 2005 and lasted until 2006. Known Comic Appearances Cartoon Cartoons: *Issue #1: Last Nail in the Edhouse *Issue #2: Half Bak-Ed! *Issue #7: Sci-Ed Show *Issue #9: Eds on Wheels *Issue #11: Secret Ed-Mirer *Issue #18: In Over His Ed *Issue #20: Water-Ed Down *Issue #24: Another Ed Down the Drain *Issue #25: Nod Your Ed *Issue #28: Luck O'the Ed *Issue #31: Where No Ed Has Gone Before *Issue #33: Ed Rush Cartoon Network Block Party: *Issue #1: Mowin' In The Wind *Issue #3: Super Eds! *Issue #6: Garden of Ed *Issue #8: By The Numbers *Issue #9: Sugar, Spice & Ed *Issue #11: A Spoonful of Ed *Issue #15: A Load of Ed *Issue #17: Retire Ed *Issue #20: Enchant-Ed-Land *Issue #22: Look, But Don't Ed *Issue #28: Dive! Dive! Ed *Issue #33: A Tree Grows in Ed *Issue #35: Green Eds and Ham *Issue #37: An Ed For an Ed *Issue #40: Spare Ed *Issue #47: Where Is My Ed? Trivia *Most of the stories featuring the Eds were drawn by show storyboarder Scott Underwood. Reference Reference Gallery Cc1.jpg|Cartoon Cartoon #1: Ed, Edd n Eddy's first comic appearance. Cc2.jpg|Cartoon Cartoon #2: Ed, Edd n Eddy's first front pager. Cc11.jpg|Cartoon Cartoon #11. Cc20.jpg|Cartoon Cartoon #20. Cc25.jpg|Cartoon Cartoon #25. Cc31.jpg|Cartoon Cartoon #31. Cnbp3.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #3. Cnbp6.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #6. Cnbp9.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #9. Cnbp11.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #11. Cnbp15.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #15. Cnbp17.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #17. Cnbp20.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #20. Cnbp22.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #22. Cnbp28.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #28. Cnbp33.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #33. Cnbp35.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #35. Cnbp37.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #37. Cnbp40.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #40. Cnbp47.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #47. Cnbp59.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party #59: the final issue. Cartoon Cartoons Name That Toon!.jpg|Cartoon Cartoons Name That Toon! cover version. Category:Media Category:Comics Category:Books Category:The Real World Category:Cartoon Crossovers